Midnight Promises
by Alyiousa
Summary: Midnight Promises do not always come to pass in the stark light of day.


**Title:** Midnight Promises  
**Disclaimer:** Isn't mine.  
**A/N:** Parts are inaccurate with canon, timelines and such, but hey, I aint JKR, I have Fanon Licence xD

The night was dark and stormy, the wind whipping through the trees, the leaves swirling in the air, dancing to the shrieks of the gale. The rain poured down relentlessly. It ran in streams through the grave yard; it battered against the side of the derelict church; it drenched the young girl waiting patiently at an elaborate head stone.

She was cloaked all in black, her hood pulled up and covering half of her face, only her lips, pulled into a grim line, could be seen. She seemed unaware of the storm raging around her, of the wind and rain that forced her robes to stick wetly to her skin, outlining her figure in a haunting silhouette. She stood perfectly still, her spine erect, her head parallel to the ground, her piercing green eyes the only thing moving, flicking around the graveyard, searching for something only she knew.

Lightening split the sky and briefly illuminated her hunting ground. Two more figures moving in the distance caught her eye, and her lips curled into a smirk. This is what she had been waiting for. But still she did not move, she stood and waited for them to come to her.

**"Severus; Peter" **

She greeted the two men with nothing but their name, her soft voice at odds with the situation and current location. Severus merely nodded his acknowledgement, casting a despairing glance at his companion, Peter, who seemed to twitch nervously with each passing moment, jumping every time the thunder crashed around them.

**"Calm yourself Peter"**

The woman's voice was dismissive, not even glancing at the man her words were aimed at. A particularly violent gust of wind slammed into them. Peter yelped as he dragged his robe tighter  
round his frame, looking desperately at the other two, but found they had no reaction.

A faint pop could be heard over the howling storm and Severus and the hooded woman instantly dropped onto one knee, disregarding the muddy ground, their heads bowed. Peter hastily followed suit, clumsily hitting the floor, mud spraying up the side of his robes.

The wind and rain suddenly ceased as a fourth figure silently joined the three kneeling on the floor.

**"Rise"**

It was a hissed command, one which immediately complied with. Peter looked around himself in astonishment, the trees were still being thrown around by the gale, the rain still fell in torrents from the ever blackening sky, yet the four of them remained untouched. It was as if an invisible barrier had been erected to protect them from the elements of nature. Peter was a wizard, had been is whole life, yet was still astounded at the level of control his Lords magic could wield.  


**"You have not betrayed me."** he hissed again, his tone thoughtful rather then surprised. Nothing surprised him anymore, even in the case of Mudbloods.

**"Never my Lord"** the young woman was hasten to reassure **"My loyalty has been and always will be with you."**

Lord Voldemort nodded slowly, he expected this answer, it was the one all Death Eaters gave to him whenever he questioned their faith in him.

**"If I may intervene My Lord."** Severus voice was firm but respectful and he continued when Lord Voldemort waved him on **"Everything is prepared, the target will be alone tom-"**

**"No!"** Voldemort interjected vehemently. **"All three must be there"**

The woman glanced fearfully at Severus before hesitantly voicing her concerns.

**"But my Lord, I must be there? My son? Surely it would be better-"**

Voldemort cut her off with a hard stare, his voice tainted with barely restrained anger.

**"Are you presuming to be more intelligent then The Dark Lord? Dare you assume to know better then I?"**

**"My Lord no! I would never-"**

Her violent declarations of her innocence and continued belief in her Lord were silenced by a single wave of his hand.

**"Enough. All must be there, to do otherwise will arouse needless suspicion. Or does your loyalty not stretch as far as watching a man you proclaim to hate for years be killed? Perhaps you have grown fond of him since your Hogwarts days, even grow to **_**love**_** him?** His voice was soft and taunting, his humourless laugh mocking the emotion so many claimed to feel but one which had never touched his heart. Red eyes watched green closely as he waited for the predictable denial.

**"My Lord nothing would please me more then watching him fall at the hands of one as great as you. I have been imagining it ever since Severus broached it with me all those years ago. I have lived with him and bourn him a son, even though I despise him with every part of my soul, does this not prove to you my loyalty?** she asked him desperately. Severus laid a hand upon her shoulder, a silent sign of comfort and support. **"I simply fear for the effect such an action could leave upon my son."**

Something flickered in the depths of those burning red eyes, something that was masked almost immediately so as not to be identified for what it truly was. His hand reached out and removed the hood from the woman's face, her vibrant red hair tumbling down over her shoulders. He ran his fingers down the side of her cheek, almost reverently, in an unheard of sign of seeming affection.

"**Your son will remember nothing of what happens tomorrow night"** he promised silkily **"For that you have my word."**

Relief flashed in her green eyes and she bowed her head in receipt of his words.

**"There are matters which need my attention. I will see you tomorrow night. Do not betray me."**

A small pop signalled Voldemort Disapparatition from the graveyard and instantly the rain and wind lashed down upon them. The woman's hair was immediately caught up in a game of tag with the wind, tying itself in knots as it danced haphazardly around her face. She pulled her hood back up, a small protection in the face of the storm as her companions also took their leave, a lingering glance from Severus saying more to her then words ever could.

Once again, she stood alone in the graveyard. The wind and rain whipping at her robes and hair, but Lily Potter didn't care. Her heart was filled with midnight promises made by her Lord. This time tomorrow, James would be killed and Lily and Harry would be free to lead the life she knew they were destined for. The life of Voldemort's most feared and loyal Death Eaters.

_But Midnight Promises do not always come to pass in the stark light of Day..._


End file.
